


Got you

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Set after  the first episode of season 2  Beaumont and Annalise talk about Eddie





	Got you

“I want to help you”Beaumont said to Annalise 

“Words can’t express how much this means to me”Annalise says to him 

“You will get answers”Beaumont said to her 

“All thanks to you”Annalise replies 

“Sorry for sticking my nose in business that wasn’t mines to begin with”Beaumont apologized 

“Don’t Rosie it’s okay”Annalise forgave the man

“Eddie will get the justice he has deserved for so long finally”Beaumont said 

“Seriously you’re amazing”Annalise said to him 

“No you’re the amazing one Villa”Beaumont told her 

“Thanks for having my back”Annalise says to him 

“Don’t sweat it I’ve got yours and you’ve got mines”Beaumont responded back to her


End file.
